


unspoken words, finally set free

by sapphic_sinner



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight is Bad at Feelings, Amity Blight is in the Emperor's Coven, Amity is baby, Autistic Amity Blight, F/F, First Kiss, Five Years Later, Future Fic, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wrote this instead of an essay, Mentioned Eda Clawthorne, Mentioned Willow Park and Gus Porter, Not Canon Compliant, Requited Love, Self-Esteem Issues, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, baby baby baby, she also has fully green hair, she’s very gay folks, the person who wrote this is a touch starved bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sinner/pseuds/sapphic_sinner
Summary: Amity Blight is a top member of the Emperor’s Coven.Luz Noceda is a art student in college.When they meet again for the first time in five years, sparks fly and secrets are revealed.ORthese lil gays are so fuckin soft, also amity needs therapy
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Kudos: 53





	unspoken words, finally set free

It was quiet.

Well, that wasn't exactly unusual. Ever since the Emperor had cracked down on anything vaguely related to wild witchcraft, the once-bustling Night Market was still, lit faintly by a pale moon hanging low in the sky.

And yet, Amity thought, as she brushed her long minty hair out of her face with a gloved hand, this quiet wasn't the normal one that she had gotten used to, after so many years of patrol. It was practiced, careful; as if someone didn't want to be heard.

She straightened up, grabbing her staff.

"C'mon, Lumen." Her palisman, a small snow leopard, rubbed against her shoulder, jumping onto her staff and settling down. Amity took a few tentative steps forward, focusing on blocking out all outside distractions. The sound of footsteps made her prick up her ears, and she tilted her head toward the noise.

_I guess we're doing this._

“I know you’re back there.” She called out, a practiced calmness in her voice. “This is Captain Amity of the Emperor's Coven. Common witches aren't allowed to be out after dark, but I'm sure you thought you could bypass that little rule. Reveal yourself!”

A tall, lanky figure strolled out into the clearing, their face obscured by shadows. As they stepped into the light, Amity stopped dead in her tracks, shocked.  
“Hey Ami, did ya miss me?” Luz smirked, Piercings gleamed in her round ears, her short hair was tousled slightly by the wind and _yup, she was still **very** cute._

“Luz! How... where... What the Titan are you doing here?”

“What, I can't drop by and say hi?”  
“Not when you could have gotten captured!” Amity snapped. “You don't know how dangerous it is here for covenless witches now.”

“I think I can guess.”

Luz gestured towards the huge banners plastered all over the empty market, reading ‘Join the Emperor's Coven Today!’ and ‘Wild Witches Will Be Prosecuted!’ The two witches fell silent, Amity not meeting Luz’s gaze.

“So...” Luz started. “The Emperor's Coven, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Amity replied softly. “It wasn't my…” She paused, choosing her words carefully, “first choice, I suppose.”

“Right.” Luz nodded. "And Ed and Em? Are they part of the coven too?”

Amity let out a short, humorless laugh. “No, they um- they left. A few years ago, I don’t- I _can’t_ talk about it. My mother, she-”

“Amity.” Luz looked the other witch in the eyes. “You’re not fourteen anymore, you can tell me-”

“No, Luz, I can't.” Amity retorted, her gaze toward the ground. “I know you don't understand, but I- I just _can't_.”

“You’re right. I don't understand.”

There was another period of strained silence as both witches tried to avoid making eye contact.

“What about everyone else?” Luz tried again to start up a conversation. “Gus, Willow, the gang?”

“Gus is in the Illusionist’s Coven. He wanted to start a human appreciation coven, but, well, covens outside the main ten are generally frowned upon now.”

Luz smiled. “That sure sounds like Gus.”

  
Amity laughed. “Yeah, if it weren't for the restrictions, I bet he could have, too.”

“Probably.”

“Willow, um, was the Hexside valedictorian, and she used to play Grudgby.”

Luz whistled. “Damn, valedictorian? I thought that’d for sure be you, Little Miss Perfect.”

Amity felt her face flush bright red. “Oh, shush.” she deflected. “I left before finals, or else I might have. At any rate," She continued, pointedly ignoring Luz's giggles at her reaction, "it would have been close.”

“Very close, I'm sure.” Luz smirked.

“ _Any_ way, I haven't seen her for a while, she and her dads, um... Well, they’ve gone into hiding.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Amity adjusted her cloak, its velvety lining feeling uncomfortably warm as Luz’s eyes lit up suddenly, clearly remembering something.

“Oh my God, Eda! I haven't seen her in ages, we have so much to catch up on! Is Lilith still living with her, or is she somewhere else now?” Luz’s big brown eyes stared curiously down at Amity, and she suddenly felt sick.

“Oh... um...”

“Ami, what is it?”

“Her house, she doesn't... She doesn't live there anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I...” She took a deep breath. “The Coven performed a raid, j-just last year.” Her voice became very quiet. “I didn't want to, Titan, Luz, you have to believe me-”

“But you did anyway, right?” Luz’s voice was bitter. “You know, for not wanting to do any of these things, you sure haven't shown any restraint.”

Amity stepped back, hurt. “Luz, I promise I wouldn't do that to you-”

“You know, I want to believe you, but I'm not sure I can anymore. You've changed, Ami. And I'm not so sure if that's a good thing.”

“I know.“ Amity sighed. She shook her head, trying to clear it. _What am I doing?_  
“You- you shouldn't be here. I can't- I can't do this.” She turned on her heel, pulling out her staff and getting ready to take off.  
“So what, that's it? You're just going to leave?” Amity was startled to see how betrayed Luz looked.

“I don't know!” Amity admitted, tears running down her pale face. “I don't know, Luz. I want for it to be like before, but I know it's not that easy, and I should probably just go back to the Coven and forget this whole exchange ever happened, but I can't because I love y-” She stopped herself instantly.

_Oh Titan, Blight, you've done it now._

“You... What did you say?” Luz responded, her voice very quiet.

“I-"

_Might as well get it over with._

"I love you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I was so afraid of what you’d think, and so-"

"Amity, I-"

"No, let me finish." She took another deep breath. “I regretted it so, so, much that I never got to tell you. And…" She wiped her eyes hurriedly. "I know you probably don't feel the same, and that's fine, but I'm just _sick_ of hiding everything from everyone all the time."

Amity looked away, crossing her arms and not meeting Luz’s gaze. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, Amity braced herself for the rejection she knew was about to happen.

“God, I'm an idiot, aren't I?” Luz giggled.

Well. That wasn't what she had expected, at all.

“Wh-what are you talking about?”

“I, Luz Noceda, am a colossal idiot. An idiot to end all idiots. Extremely stupid. I was so swept up in magic and spells and having real friends for the first time in… well, _ever_ that I didn't even realize how much I was falling for you.”

“Oh… oh!” Amity gasped, as Luz’s words sunk in. “You… really?”

“Of course.” Luz nodded, “Why’s that hard to believe?”  
“I… I don't know, maybe because I'm… me?” She took a big breath, exhaling. “I'm different, Luz, and not in the cute ‘I'm an otter!’ way that you are. I have trouble sitting still, certain noises make me want to claw my skin off, my body moves all the time without my permission in ways that freak people out, and I talk too loud and too fast and-”

“Amity.” Luz reached for the other witch’s hand, squeezing it. “I love you for you. Everything about you. You’re funny and smart and kind and perfect just the way you are."

Amity leaned in, her face inches away from Luz's.

"Really?" She asked, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"Definitely." Luz assured.

And suddenly Luz's lips were pressed against her own, and she could smell the spicy scent of her shampoo and felt her warm hand against her cheek and a million other impossibly beautiful things that made warmth spread all the way to her toes, her heart light as she let herself be kissed, loved, lost in Luz's arms, even if it was only for a moment.

When at last they broke apart, Amity gasping for breath, she was completely speechless.

"Wow. That was-wow." she breathed, adjusting her long minty hair.

"Good wow or-"

"Good! Good, definitely. Just, um, a lot." "

No, yeah, of course."

Amity felt a stupid grin spread across her features. "This really isn't going to work out, is it?"

"Jury's still out on that one." Luz laughed, her eyes bright. "But, no, I don't think so. Your coven would royally freak out."

"Hm. You know, right now, I'm not so sure if I care. Is that… bad?"

"Not bad," Luz reassured. "Different, maybe."

"Different." Amity repeated. "I think…" She paused. "I think I like different."

"Yeah," Luz nodded, a soft smile visible on her features. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi so that happened!  
> let me know what your thoughts are in the comments! For right now this is just a fluffy one shot but I might continue at a later date.


End file.
